<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam Washes Your Hair by MarvelMaree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252486">Sam Washes Your Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree'>MarvelMaree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam helping his woman wash her hair in the shower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sam Washes Your Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>You were nervous because you’ve never let anyone wash your hair before.</li>
<li>You instructed Sam that he had to be gentle because you were tenderheaded and he just smiled and told you to wet your hair.</li>
<li>You chewed your bottom lip for a moment before you complied. You made sure that your hair was thoroughly soaked before you handed him the shampoo.</li>
<li>He squeezed some into his hand and you took the bottle and added some more, <em>a lot</em> more, because you have a lot of hair and that little bit of shampoo wouldn’t do anything.</li>
<li>He chuckled as he rubbed his hands together before gently touching your hair. He gently massaged your scalp with his nails as he worked up a lather.</li>
<li>He stared at your coils covered in the white suds as they covered your head and smiled.</li>
<li>The scent of peppermint filled his nostrils when he rinsed the shampoo out. You told him that he had to wash it again <em>just to make sure that it was clean</em> and he repeated his actions. This time using the correct amount of shampoo.</li>
<li>“So this is why you go through so much shampoo?” he joked, earning himself a glare from you.</li>
<li>His hands felt good on your scalp, and he was actually being gentle… not that you were worried… much…</li>
<li>His scalp massages had you moaning at how good they felt and you were already planning on having him wash your hair again next week.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>